Total Drama Road Trip!
by ForgottenAzalea
Summary: In an alternate Season 2 to TDI, the 14 contestants who tied for the million travel the world and fight it out once more. What shenanigans will our contestants face this season? Find out on TDRT! R R, I need feedback, 10 voting roles still needed.
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its titles, characters, pairings, etc.

**A/N:** First fic, yay! But, before I start posting chapters beyond Chapter 2, I need someone to fill the role of all 14 contestants. They are the same contestants that are in Total Drama Action (excluding Courtney); it's kind of an alternate Season 2. This fic will be interactive only through voting. Thus, I need people to fill Justin, Harold, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, and Leshawna; I am filling Beth. Please claim roles in comment form rather than in a message so that people will know which roles have been taken. Obviously, first come, first served. So, pick your favorite- as long as it has not been taken- and hopefully, I'll get 13 soon. Thanks!


	2. Phoenix, Arizona, USA

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its titles, characters, pairings, etc.

**A/N**: So yeah, here is Chapter 1 of my first fic. _Italics _indicate confessionals, which will be in script form. Please review, as I want feedback on my writing. I don't really have anything else to say so… enjoy!

Chapter 1: Phoenix, Arizona

The camera shoots from far above a parking lot. The lot is completely barren and lifeless until a grimy taxi pulls up on the street next to it. The door opens and out of the cab a large, African-Canadian teenager emerges. She trots into the lot with her eyes closed in happiness.

"Hey! Leshawna's in the house!" her voice rings. She then notices she is the only one there. "Huh. Did I give the cab driver the right directions?" She sits down on the pavement.

A moment later, another taxi pulls up, and out of it springs a short, nerdy-looking girl. Upon spotting Leshawna, she grins and runs toward her. "Leshawna, hey!"

"So I am in the right place. How've you been, girl?"

"Oh, good, good," Beth replies as she approaches.

A third cab approaches, holding two blonde teens, their faces pressed together. They carefully exit the taxi, making out the whole time. They slowly enter the parking lot, not even noticing the two other girls.

"So, I see you two are still going strong," Leshawna awkwardly says while Beth nods. Meanwhile, a tall male clad in green enters the lot, a guitar case on his back. Leshawna and Beth notice him. "Trent!" They dash out to meet him while the lovebirds continue to make out.

"Hey Beth, Leshawna," Trent greets, and then turns his head toward the other two, twisting his face in slight distaste. "Geoff, Bridgette…"

"What's up? You still with Gwen?" Leshawna inquired.

"We've had a few fights in the past months, but yeah, we're still together."

"Hang in there," Leshawna suggests knowingly. "She digs you."

"Yeah, I know," Trent replies with a chuckle.

In the next two minutes, a beautiful blonde girl who immediately begins to chat with Beth, and a large, muscular, African-descended boy arrive. Leshawna, Beth, and Trent welcome them and they converse in happy reunion. Silence falls when a skinny, bald girl appears. Everyone turns to glare at her.

"Heather," Leshawna spits bitterly.

"Hey, guys," Heather says with a partially fake smile, but is overwhelmed by the angry faces.

_Heather: I really got a warm welcome…_

"Look, everyone, I'm sorry for my… um… bold actions last season," Heather stutters with fake sincerity. "Especially you guys, Lindsay, Beth…"

"No need, Heather," Lindsay fires back. "You're our BFF," she continues, spitting out the acronym.

Heather meekly steps away from the crowd of conversation, and sits in the corner near Geoff and Bridgette.

_Heather: I'm actually kind of worried. Everyone knows my tricks. I need to strategize, and quickly, or I may be eliminated soon._

Four more teens arrive soon after: a green-haired punk boy, two redheads- one a geeky male and the other a slightly insane female- and a huge, happy-looking blonde boy. All are warmly welcomed.

Then comes a rather intimidating-looking goth girl. "GWEN!" yells many people in the small crowd, and she runs to meet them.

Gwen kisses Trent and smiles. "Hey, everybody." Leshawna steps forward and binds Gwen in a bears hug.

A few minutes later, the last one arrives. Most of the females- and Owen- stare at the tan, handsome specimen approaching.

"H-hi, Justin," Beth stammers, completely absorbed in his hotness.

"Nice to see you, Beth," Justin replies friendlily. Beth sighs as Justin turns to talk to the others.

_Justin: This time, no holding back. There's no way I'm going home fourth this season!_

After a moment of conversation, Trent catches the attention of all the teenagers. "Hey, we're all here. Where's Chris?"

As if on cue, three huge, extravagant tour busses drive into the parking lot and stop. From one of them emerges TV personality Chris McLean. "Hello, campers, and welcome to Season 2," He approaches the kids, and even Geoff and Bridgette cease their tongue meeting to pay attention.

Heather stands up and rejoins the crowd. "Looking good, Chris."

"Thanks, I know," Chris replies. "Well, it looks like all 14 contestants made their way here,"

"About that," Gwen interrupts, "Why are we here?"

"I don't know, seemed like a good place to start. Now stop interrupting me," Chris commands. "This season, we will not be returning to Total Drama Island. Instead, this season will be a…" he hesitates to generate drama, and pauses between each word. "Total… Drama… ROAD TRIP!" Many of the contestants gasp in excitement.

_Beth: Oh, yay! I get to travel the world!_

_Lindsay: I hope we go to France!_

Chris continues, "Like last season, there will be a challenge every few days, and an elimination after most of them. During eliminations, each person who is up for debate votes for one person they want off, and the one contestant with the most votes is out of our competition. And for the last camper standing we have a reward of…" he creates another dramatic hesitation moment. "One million dollars!"

Owen: After losing my winnings from last season, I will get what's mine! *farts, and giggles*

"Now, for the first part of the competition, you will be in teams, which will be announced now," "Chris explains. "So, if I call your name, please walk to my right. Duncan, Owen, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold, you are now the Crazed Raccoons!"

Gwen: I'm a raccoon?

Owen: YEAH, BABY! GREAT TEAM!

"…Which means the rest of you: Lindsay, Geoff, Justin, Heather, Beth, DJ, and Izzy, are the Rabid Platypi!"

_Izzy: Omigod, that is so me!_

"BRIDGETTE!" wails Geoff as they are forced to separate. He begins to cry.

_Geoff: *crying* I don't know how I'll be able to stand being away from Bridgette…_

"So, would each team please sojourn to your bus," Chris instructed. "Oh, and a few last things. The confessionals are in the bathrooms, and you'll still be watched every moment," Chris chuckles maniacally. "And we're off!"

"Where to?" asked Justin as he walked by.

"France?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"You'll see," Chris replied with an evil look. "So there you have it. What will happen on this new, exciting season? Who will walk away a millionaire? Find out this season on…

Total

Drama

ROAD TRIP!"

**A/N**: Was it decent? Please review with what you think. Flame if it's really bad. And I still need people to fill voting roles; check to see which ones are taken before claiming, please. BTW, eliminations will be posted in the same chapter as the following challenge. Thanks!


	3. Author's Note 2

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**A/N:** I'm having some trouble filling in all the roles. Right now, I have only one other person and myself. That means 12 more are needed, so if you like this fic, please take a role. I'm also considering doubling up the roles, so each person who wants one has two. But, we'll see if it comes to that. Thanks!


End file.
